


lost

by bemyvitamin



Series: hopeless without you [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Gang NCT, Light Angst, M/M, Romance, markhyuck, mentions of norenmin, more like post-gang but whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:33:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21973051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bemyvitamin/pseuds/bemyvitamin
Summary: He notices it only after a week, which is far too late. Yuta would have his head, had he known Doyoung carelessly let someone follow him around.or, what happens to Doyoung after he gets caught
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Series: hopeless without you [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1581688
Comments: 7
Kudos: 100





	lost

**Author's Note:**

> since it is part of the series, it will make more sense to read the first work, though i did try to put in some details here, so you might understand it anyway
> 
> as for the work itself, idk what this is and why did i think it was a good idea, but i spent so much time on this, so
> 
> im sorry if it's a mess

“So, basically, you went to this building to take pictures for a university project?”

Doyoung rolls his eyes and takes a deep breath before – for the umpteenth time – replying: “Yes. I am getting my second degree in International Commerce and the pictures were supposed to go in the presentation about renovating some old buildings around the city through foreign investments.”

“And it didn’t bother you, that there were so many suspicious-looking people around? “

He frowns at the detective (or whoever he is, at this point, they’re all the same – people he’s tired of dealing with) with his trademark ‘are you stupid?’ expression.

“They are just teenagers. Well, probably, a bit older than that, but why would I find it weird to see young people at some empty building? Isn’t that what they always do? Hang out at places they shouldn’t be at?”

Thank god Doyoung made everyone come up with emergency cover-up stories two years ago. The others had said he’s paranoid: “Who’d want our low-class almost-not-criminal asses anyway?”. 

_Well._ He’d laugh in their faces, but they’re currently unavailable and he’s busting his ass off trying to not get into prison. 

“And how will you explain that?”

The guy slides a photograph out of his folder and Doyoung tries not to show any emotion on his face. As far as he knows, they didn’t have any evidence three hours ago. Not that you could call this an evidence – the quality of the picture is shit and he almost doesn’t understand what’s in it. Except that, he’d recognize that boy anywhere and he’s the one standing next to him, his arm thrown over the other’s shoulder. 

“That's—“, he makes a pause as if to remember, “That’s me and my dongsaeng from high school. What does that have to do with anything?”

“That boy’s name is Lee Jeno. He’s reported to cause violence and is involved in illegal activities that took place in the building you like so much”. 

Doyoung looks up with a blank expression even though it’d be better to act scared and not at all the way he usually is. He can’t help himself, the thought that he still has no idea whether Jeno and Renjun are okay after today’s events makes him angry and anxious. 

“I have absolutely no idea what you’re talking about. Jeno’s the sweetest guy, I’ve never seen him hurt a fly.” He knows they won’t believe him as there’s some hard intel on Jeno that the police somehow acquired a year ago. “And even if he did, that’s on him, I’ve done nothing. I’ve told you this several times, now _will you, please, just let me go?_ I have some studying to do.”

In the end, the guy just leaves him there sitting and Doyoung starts banging his head on the table, just to show the people on the other side of the glass how frustrated he is. He hopes someone’ll take pity on him. And even if they don’t, soon they’ll get a confirmation from the university that he’s indeed an ordinary miserable student (with high scores in every subject!) of theirs and he needs to look the part.

The irony is, he only joined Taeyong’s team, because he needed to pay the tuition. He almost got the scholarship he wanted, but at the last moment someone took his spot. He desperately _needed_ that second degree and so, he found a way to get money. Took a lot of time to convince himself that he wasn’t actually doing anything wrong, it’s not like all the illegal things are bad, anyway. Doyoung has a suspicion Kun said that just to make him feel better, but since it worked, he’s not one to complain. 

He contemplates starting to sing just to annoy everyone into letting him go, when the door opens and the man from before comes in once again. 

“Am I finally free to go?”

“The university confirmed your status as their student, but that doesn’t change the fact that you were caught at the most important place of our investigation.” He raises his hand before Doyoung even opens his mouth. “We don’t have any hard evidence that you’re involved. You can go, but our people will watch your every step.”

Doyoung has to stop himself from commenting on how stupid it is to tell a suspect he’s being watched. Who’s he to teach them not to be idiots? He can _finally_ leave, and he doesn’t care much about anything else for the moment. 

A voice calls out for him when he’s running down the stairs and Doyoung makes a face, turning around:

“For fuck’s sake, what now?”

He stops so abruptly, that the person running after him almost slams into him. It’s a guy, about Doyoung’s age, he was with the others when they ambushed the base. He lets out a surprised noise and takes a few steps back with a bewildered look on his face, like he didn’t expect Doyoung to be cranky after hours of questioning. 

“I… um… you forgot your phone.” 

He looks kinda cute when flustered, and maybe Doyoung finds that amusing. Though, it’s somewhere in the back of his brain because really, all he’s able to feel right now is exhaustion. 

“Thanks.”

He takes the phone from the guy’s hand and without saying anything else, hurriedly leaves, hoping to never see any of these people again. 

***

He feels safe only after the door of his shared apartment closes behind him. Somehow, during the way home it occurred to him just how frightened he felt the entire day. First, the news that they were betrayed, which left him furious at Jaemin, and then…

_god, there were gunshots_

He remembers ushering the others down to the basement, where they had a spare exit four buildings away from theirs. Chenle and Kun pushed past him, practically dragging Jisung on their shoulders. Taeyong was trying to play the hero, but Doyoung had insisted he left, since his face was surely known to the police. In the end, his cover-story was the most believable. 

While the police were taking him away, Doyoung could only continue acting innocent, there wasn’t time to panic and be afraid about the things that mattered.  
Now he slides down the front door, trying not to suffocate in his fear. It’s already over and he’s okay, there’s no reason to be anxious. 

“Doyoung, is that you?”

His roommate Ten shows up from the kitchen, and Doyoung instantly feels better. 

“Um, yeah.”

“Could’ve said you’d be late. We almost started watching without you.”

Right. Today was their weekly hangout with Taeil and Johnny. In Doyoung’s defense, it was a fairly new addition to their lives, but still, usually he doesn’t forget anything. 

“Sorry, I thought I’d make it in time.”

“It’s fine, he’s just being bitchy.” Johnny shouts from the living room. “Jungwoo still hasn’t come back anyway.”

“Jungwoo came?” Doyoung takes off his sneakers and comes in. “Hi, guys.”

Johnny and Taeil greet him in unison, before Ten replies: 

“I invited him yesterday, he seems a bit weary lately. Doesn’t go well with our club activities.” 

“How’s the musical going, by the way?” Taeil asks Ten, and Doyoung takes it as an opportunity to disappear into his room. 

He can either take a shower or check his e-mails first, and as he dreads seeing what news Donghyuck sent him as a part of their emergency plan, Doyoung chooses the first. Hot water does help him to relax a bit, while he mentally prepares to act normal and not like he spent the last seven hours at the police station. Everything that happened before seems like it was a million years ago and he feels absolutely drained, wants nothing more than to just hide in his room and sleep for a week. Unfortunately, Ten would never let him live it down without a proper explanation and Doyoung doesn’t want to use the _I don’t want to exist_ excuse because he’s going to need it when he starts writing yet another paper.

Jungwoo only shows up after he’s made himself comfortable on the couch, squished up against Taeil and almost falling asleep. The guy seems a bit overexcited for someone who’s about to be murdered by his starving friends. 

“What the hell took you so long?” Johnny says, taking the bags with take-out and moving to the kitchen area. 

“I met a guy!”

“And have you married and raised children together, while you were gone?”

“Ha-ha. Nice to see you, too, hyung.” Jungwoo actually sticks out his tongue at him. What is he, eleven? “Anyway, he was cute and seemed lost, so I helped him find the right floor.”

“So, you helped a stranger get into our building?”

“He’s visiting a friend.”

“Did you see the friend?”

“Does it matter?” Ten throws Doyoung an annoyed look. “Let’s just watch the movie and eat.”

While Jungwoo helps Johnny with the drinks, Doyoung can feel the stares Ten and Taeil exchange over his head. He can’t help acting suspicious and weird, it’s part of that other, dangerous life, and now that it doesn’t exist anymore, who knows what he brought into this one. 

***

He notices it only after a week, which is far too late. Yuta would have his head, had he known Doyoung carelessly let someone follow him around. 

It was to be expected, really. After all, the police said they were going to watch him. Doyoung just didn’t think it would be this thorough. 

At first, he only feels it. Someone’s eyes on him, constantly, wherever he goes. It’s sickening, especially, since he’s still on edge after the gang fell apart. He read Donghyuck’s e-mail that same night, not bothering to reply, as the address was probably deleted right after sending. Yuta and Yerim were with him, Jisung was sent to the hospital, Renjun and Jeno escaped (Hyuck detected their phones’ activities) and Taeyong… well, he was _somewhere_.  
Anyway, yes, Doyoung felt a bit paranoid at first, but the day comes once again when he understands that all his fears are very reasonable. 

“There’s a hot guy checking you out at nine o’clock.” Ten says this as soon as he comes back to their table with two coffee cups in hand. 

“Well, he can stare all he wants, my ass looks better than my face right now, anyway.” He hasn’t been sleeping that well, and Ten had to wake him from nightmares several times this week. 

“Doyoung, when I say he’s hot, I mean, _hot_. And cute.”

He’s about to snap at Ten, when the other whistles. Doyoung can’t help but turn around and then, he freezes. 

The guy who was “checking him out” is the same one who returned him his phone at the police station. He’s the one following him around. 

Doyoung has a person watching him as if he’s a suspect on a murder case. Who the fuck cares that much about a stupid teenage gang? 

What’s worse is the reason for Ten’s surprise – the guy is talking with _Jungwoo_. They seem to be already acquainted, laughing about something that Doyoung can’t hear. The cop-boy smiles, dimples appearing on his cheeks, nods at something being said between them and then looks straight at Doyoung. It takes a few seconds for realization to sink in, and by that time Jungwoo is already taking the guy to their table. 

“Sorry I’m late!” Even Jungwoo’s sweet smile isn’t enough to stop Doyoung from wanting to kill something. “This is Jaehyun. He’s the guy from last week, who couldn’t find his friend’s apartment.”

“There’s gotta be a better way to introduce me to people.” Jaehyun laughs, shyly sliding fingers through his hair. Doyoung can see Ten _melting_ and has to restrain himself from throwing his coffee at someone. 

“I’m Ten.” They shake hands, while Jungwoo brings one more chair to the table. “And that’s my roommate, Doyoung.”

They look at each other in silence for a moment. Jaehyun’s wearing a dark-green hoodie, which Doyoung’s pretty sure he’s seen in the crowd of students attending yesterday’s lecture. It makes his blood boil. 

“Nice to meet you.”

He can’t exactly storm out. He’d have to explain it later to Ten and Jungwoo, and even before that, Jaehyun could tell them that Doyoung’s almost gone to prison. It would all go to hell. 

“That’s mutual.” He doesn’t smile, barely holds Jaehyun’s warm hand. “How’s the friend?”

“Always sees me out of the building now, since I can’t navigate for shit.” Everyone laughs, though Doyoung’s smile is as fake as Jaehyun’s words. 

He thanks whatever deity was in charge of creating Ten, because he’s the one carrying on the rest of the conversation. Jungwoo seems relieved that everything’s not awkward, and Doyoung can’t help but feel a bit guilty about lying to all of his friends. That feeling dissipates at the very first suggestive look and even a kick under the table from Ten. He seems to be thinking all of this to be a perfect flirting opportunity, only Doyoung is seconds away from throwing up into his coffee and not at all in the mood. Jaehyun keeps glancing at him discreetly (or that’s what he thinks), which Ten notices immediately and only becomes more excited.

Doyoung, being a clever guy and all that, pretends to be annoyed by that (very subtly, just enough to not seem obvious) and hurriedly prepares to leave, thinking up some university-related excuse.

“Actually, I must be going, too.” Jaehyun pulls on an apologetic smile and stands up after Doyoung. “Do you need a lift? My car’s parked just outside.”

“Ah, to be honest—”

“Of course, he does!” Jungwoo exclaims, the devil in disguise. “It’s about to rain, I think.”

Doyoung rolls his eyes, then just turns around and leaves. He hears Jaehyun’s steps behind him and wonders whether he should make a run for it. He almost bolts after opening the café’s door, but then thinks that there’s a better way to handle this. 

Jaehyun, apparently born to be a gentleman, opens the door for him, still smiling politely. Doesn’t last long though, because as soon as he sits in the car, Doyoung sets the hell loose. 

“ _What the fuck do you think you’re doing?_ ”

Jaehyun doesn’t seem startled at all, just shrugs and looks him right in the eyes. 

“My job.”

“I could file a complaint. This is stalking.” 

“This is part of the investigation. You’re a suspect.”

Doyoung feels his nostrils flare. Jaehyun turns away, looking at the road, not a care in the world in his expression. 

“It’s enough to just sit in the car watching where I come and go, but you’re _attending lectures_. Not to mention bothering my friends!”

“No one seemed bothered, except for you. And it’s not my fault Jungwoo wanted to help.” Jaehyun starts the car and then turns back to him. “Put on the seatbelt.”

Doyoung has half a mind to tell him to fuck off, but still complies. As the mechanism clicks, he’s back at arguing. 

“Keep away from Jungwoo.”

“He could be one of _them_. But I think, you’d find a way to tell him who I am just now, wouldn’t you?”

“They are my friends! They have nothing to do with whatever bullshit you think I’m guilty of!”

“Then why are you so worried?” He takes a sharp turn and Doyoung is thrown sideways, hitting his head on the window with a loud thud. “Sorry, I forgot we’re going to your place.”

“How long’s this going to take?”

“About fifteen minutes, I think.”

“Not the ride, dumbass.” Doyoung hisses, while rubbing the sore place on his head. “You, following me around.”

“If I told you, you’d just wait until then to contact the rest.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

Jaehyun sighs, stopping at the red light, then turns to look at him once again. 

“Listen, this is not gonna help. We need to catch the gang, and so, we’re following any clues. It doesn’t matter what you think, I’ll still follow you around.”

“Well, I hope it’s going to fuck up your life.”

***

If Doyoung’s being completely honest, it’s not that bothersome. Meaning, yes, his privacy is somewhat invaded, but Jaehyun keeps his distance and sometimes Doyoung lets himself forget he’s even there in the first place. 

That works as long as he’s alone. When he’s with Ten or Jungwoo, hanging out after musical practices or whatever, there’s constant awareness of Jaehyun somewhere behind his back. It’s exhausting, and at first, Doyoung tries to simply avoid the company of either of the two, until Jungwoo whines that he’s not spending time with him. 

“Your studies won’t run away, if you watch a movie with me, hyung.” He _pouts_ and that’s all it takes. 

Somewhere deep inside, Doyoung misses the gang. Misses Donghyuck and his lazy-ass approach to everything, misses drinking some overpriced wine with Kun and Taeyong, misses Renjun bickering with Yerim and dozens of other little moments. He feels the absence of that other life, like he’s lacking something fundamental (and not just the steady income). Ten can see him moping around, because his roommate is observant like that, but says nothing and Doyoung’s grateful for that. 

At some point an envelope appears, tucked into a takeout he orders to the apartment. There’s a bank card and a little note in Taeyong’s hurried handwriting. The note only contains the password to the card and two sentences: _I’m sorry. I miss you._ Doyoung feels a sharp pain of understanding slice through him and almost chokes.

It’s over. 

He’s never going to see them again. 

It hurts like a heartbreak would have – something clenching in his chest around an empty space, the desire to cry non-stop and never-ending string of memories and _I miss them_. 

But Doyoung keeps his cool, he fights through it, even though at first, he doesn’t see the point. He smiles and hangs out with friends, attends their rehearsals and secretly wants to disappear.

This is the time when Jaehyun becomes a welcome sight. A reminder, of sorts, that everything _did_ happen, that Doyoung really had spent two years with those people, that he was ready stay behind for them to be free. He searches for Jaehyun in the lecture halls, in the streets, from his room’s window. He wonders whether the guy has an actual life. How does it feel to put everything on hold for his work? Taeyong never asked that of him, Doyoung was able to study and have other friends. It was the best job he could’ve had. 

Sometimes Jaehyun isn’t there for days, and Doyoung finds himself worried, wants to know whether the police is done with him, if he’s the only one left holding on to the past. 

Once, Jaehyun disappears for an entire week. Doyoung finally sees the familiar car after going to the supermarket for groceries and stops right at the exit, holding the bags in his hands. It takes him a second to make a decision, some old woman pushes him out of the way and he apologizes, before going straight to the car. 

There’s a confused look on Jaehyun’s face when he sees him getting closer, but Doyoung pays it no attention opening the backseat door and putting his bags there. After that, he flops on the seat next to the driver’s, Jaehyun finally finds his voice:

“Hello?"

“Hi.”

“What’s going on?”

“I decided it’s time for you to make yourself useful.” Doyoung pulls on his brightest smile to hide that he himself has no idea what he’s doing. “Those bags weight a ton and you’re going to drive to my place anyway, so.”

“So now I’m your personal driver?” Jaehyun’s tone is hard to read, it’s something between amused and sarcastic. 

“You could say that. Just don’t be difficult about it, please.”

“Okay.” He looks at Doyoung expectantly. 

“What.”

“Your seatbelt.”

He does as he’s told, and Jaehyun starts the car without another word. There’s a popular song playing on the radio that Doyoung loves, and he starts singing to it absent-mindedly, until he realizes Jaehyun is singing too. They both exchange an awkward glance. The atmosphere’s agonizing, so Doyoung clears his throat and speaks first:

“So, where have you been?”

“What, did you miss me?”

“When it’s not you, sometimes they send some old creep. Ten almost called the police on him once.”

Jaehyun laughs at that, and Doyoung allows himself a small smile. It’s one of the most real ones in days. 

“I… well, took a little vacation. My girlfriend’s been bugging me that I spend too much time at work.”

“Oh.”

“It was for nothing in the end, we broke up two days in.” Jaehyun pauses, as if he’s not sure why he said it. 

“Is that… Is that because of this case?” Doyoung _did_ wish for Jaehyun’s life to fuck up, but now he feels uneasy. 

“More or less. It doesn’t matter, anyway.”

It does matter, that much is clear. 

They spend the rest of the ride making small talk, which is surprisingly not awkward. Both of them seem to have a mutual understanding not to mention anything related to Jaehyun’s job, and it works just fine. In fact, upon seeing Doyoung struggling with three bags, Jaehyun offers his help, wordlessly taking two of them and nodding for the other to open the door.

As soon as Doyoung steps into the apartment, Ten jumps him, throwing an arm over his shoulders.

“Doyoungie, it’s time to party!”

“As long as it’s not here, you can do whatever you want.”

“Oh. You brought a guy.” Ten immediately releases him and takes a step back. “Jaehyun! Hi. _Oh._ I see.”

“Shut up, Ten. He’s just helping with the bags.” Doyoung doesn’t blush at the implication. He does _not_. “Which you should be doing, by the way, but you hung up on me.”

He nods at Jaehyun (who smiles politely to Ten in lieu of greeting) to come in and they both put the bags down to take off their shoes first. 

“Well, if you two haven’t come here to make out, while I’m not home, might as well come with.”

“To watch _you_ make out with someone?”

“Whatever gets you going, sweetheart.”

Doyoung hits Ten’s leg with one of the bags and moves on to the kitchen. Jaehyun follows him, looking around the apartment. 

“You have a nice place.”

“Thanks.” Ten answers. “Doyoung loves it so much, he spends all his free time here.”

“I do not!”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever.”

Jaehyun just laughs at them. It’s a tiny bit ironic, since he, out of all people, knows exactly how much time Doyoung spends at home. 

“Just go put on your make up or something.”

“Are you coming or not?”

“I don’t want to.” He uses the most whiney tone he’s capable of. 

“Jaehyun?” Before the guy has a chance to reply, Doyoung does it for him. 

“I’m sure he’s busy.”

“I’ll come if Doyoung comes.”

Ten looks between them for a few moments, before throwing his hands in the air:

“You two decide, I’m leaving in fifteen.”

He then retreats to his room leaving them alone with each other. Doyoung stops sorting out the groceries and turns to Jaehyun. 

“You will come if I come? What’s up with that?”

“Well, it’s true, actually.” And there it is, hanging between them. “You could be meeting someone in a bar, if that’s where you going, I’ll have to go if you’re there.”

“Do they at least pay you extra for this?”

“We’ll see by tomorrow, I guess.”

Doyoung feels himself freeze after the understanding settles in. It really _has_ been a month. Thirty days too long without the others in his life. At least, he knows they’re alive. He then looks at the Jaehyun and thinks it over. The guy doesn’t seem annoyed or in any way inconvenienced by the current arrangement. He’s been nothing but polite ever since their first encounter, even helped Doyoung with the bags today. And he’s been recently broken up with, too.

There’s a voice somewhere in his head, sounding too close to Taeyong’s, _He’ll learn the truth and after that, there will be nothing left._

It already feels like everything’s gone, though. Except for Jaehyun, as a reminder. 

“I think we could both use a drink.”

The smile he receives after this is small, but so soft, it makes Doyoung miss a breath. 

Now, that he’s had a few, Doyoung can allow himself to admit the obvious fact – Jaehyun _is_ hot. It’s not just the way girls in the club keep throwing glances at him, but also the way Doyoung himself feels the attraction. It’s all very subtle: the glances he throws at the exposed collarbones beneath Jaehyun’s shirt or how he is acutely aware of his own appearance and the distance between them two. Doyoung’s never been exactly comfortable with wanting someone, but this is on another level entirely. Which is the reason why he won’t go dancing, because Jaehyun would go with him and that does not sound like it would end well. 

_At least, someone has the time of his life,_ thinks Doyoung when Ten comes to the table, with a guy in a tow, to take two more shots and then goes back to the dance floor. It’s approximately half an hour before he comes to bother Doyoung to go have fun, so by that time he needs to be sober enough to refuse. 

“So, you’re… gay?”

Jaehyun’s voice is barely heard above the music, as if he wasn’t really sure whether he should actually ask the question. 

“Does that bother you?” Cautiously, Doyoung looks at him from the corner of his eyes, while taking another sip of his cocktail. So much for staying sober. 

“No! No. I just… well, I guess, I just didn’t know and it took me by surprise for some reason.” Jaehyun looks positively _adorable_ trying to convince him he isn’t a homophobe: nervously runs fingers through his hair, the fringe falling into his eyes anyway, and frowns a little, as if he can’t find the right words to say. He has that gentle boyish aura, that should’ve made his ex-girlfriend cling on to him for as long as she could. Instead, it drives Doyoung up the wall. 

“Guess, they don’t write this kind of information in police reports.” He instantly regrets saying that, because Jaehyun visibly flinches. “I’m sorry. I didn’t want to… I shouldn’t have said that.”

“It’s okay, Doyoung. That’s fair.” He chuckles. “I could’ve been more observant or something.”

“Well, now you know.”

“Yeah, I do.”

“Is it important…?”

“No, it’s just—“ 

Suddenly, Jaehyun’s body goes rigid, his eyes fixed at one point. Doyoung unconsciously puts a hand on his knee and leans in a bit closer. 

“What’s wrong?”

He looks in the direction of Jaehyun’s gaze, and sees a girl, standing at the bar. She’s pretty, undeniably so, but what surprises Doyoung is the fact that she is looking straight at _him_ and not Jaehyun. Her gaze is intense and not at all pleasant. 

“Who is—”

“Come on.” Jaehyun takes Doyoung’s hand from his knee and stands up, tugging him along. “I want to dance.”

Doyoung doesn’t say anything, just watches the back of Jaehyun’s head and thinks about the warm hand wrapped tightly around his. Some part of his brain wonders who the girl was, maybe she’s Jaehyun’s colleague and now he’s gonna be in trouble for hanging out with a suspect. The thought makes him giggle.

Ten stops them in the crowd before they can find a nice spot and screams into Doyoung’s ear that he’s taking the guy from earlier back to theirs. Before the other can even react, Ten’s already talking to Jaehyun, but it’s hard to hear, so Doyoung doesn’t bother. 

_Great, now I’ll have to stay up all night._

He manages to tell his roommate that he’s a dick, to which Ten just kisses his cheek and walks away, pushing through the crowd. Doyoung wipes his cheek and then tries moving along to the beat, but his head is spinning and it’s too hot to breathe. He grabs to Jaehyun to steady himself and stands still for a few moments. God, he hates night clubs so much. 

“I think that’s enough for one night.” Jaehyun says in his ear, hot breath on his cheek. 

“But you wanted to dance.” And if Doyoung is pouting right now, who can blame him, he’s obviously not in a clear state of mind. 

“I’ll survive. Come on.”

And just like that, they’re moving through the dance floor again, this time with Jaehyun’s palm at his lower back, the other at his elbow. Doyoung feels so comforted by the guy’s presence, finally feels _safe_ , which is ridiculous, considering the circumstances. 

As soon as they’re outside, after a few wrong turns in the dark corridors, he moves away from Jaehyun and takes a deep breath. Suddenly, everything feels a tad too intense. 

“I’ll call a cab.”

“I can’t go home, there’s Ten having sex.” Doyoung makes a face and Jaehyun laughs, which sounds so nice, Doyoung wants to punch him. 

“He asked me to let you crush at my place.”

“You would do that?”

There it is again – the silence, heavy with what their situation really is. They can act friendly, Doyoung can try to use him as some mental block from his heart falling apart, but all they are at the end of the day – two strangers, who shouldn’t trust each other. 

Jaehyun steps closer and brushes hair from Doyoung’s eyes. 

“Of course, I would.”

It’s in that moment that something in Doyoung breaks, leaving only one thought clear – he wants to kiss this man. 

Jaehyun’s place is not that far from his own, which makes it far enough from the night club for Doyoung to almost fall asleep during the ride. He whines at being pulled out of the car, but at least he isn’t swaying on the way to the apartment, doesn’t even need any support while he walks. 

Jaehyun opens the door and lets him in first. It’s a studio apartment, not much bigger than the one Doyoung and Ten share, but it’s nice, the coloring is warm and welcoming. 

“Sorry for the mess.” Jaehyun scratches the back of his head, looking around. Doyoung kicks of his shoes, but makes sure to put them together neatly. “I used to live with my brother and he was usually the one cleaning.”

“You have a brother?”

“A step-brother, actually. Name’s Jaemin.” Doyoung is glad Jaehyun is busy with throwing away take-out boxes and can’t see him flinch. “He left about a month ago.”

 _Na Jaemin._ The motherfucking traitor. Right. 

He remembers Donghyuck, in the chaos of destroying their office, explaining that Jaemin was the one to blame. He was someone’s relative, chosen to infiltrate them because of his age. 

He was Jaehyun’s step-brother. 

Oh, this is just perfect. The universe must be laughing its ass off right about now.

“Are you okay? You look like you’re going to be sick.” Jaehyun comes closer, puts his hand on Doyoung’s shoulder, which makes the other immediately move away. 

“I’m fine. Just a bit tired.” He sits down on a sofa and takes a deep breath. 

“You want some water?” 

“Yes, please.”

He can’t panic. Not right now. He _definitely_ can’t get angry, it won’t help. Especially, since Jaemin is gone anyway. 

“Here.”

“Thanks.” Doyoung makes sure to drink the entire glass. He needs to sober up a little. “You have a nice place.”

“Yeah, I know.” Jaehyun sits down next to him and looks around. “It’s a bit lonely, though. I miss my brother a lot.”

Doyoung finds it difficult to be sympathetic. He remembers the shine in Renjun’s eyes and the way Jeno smiled, all because of Jaemin. He’s scared of what the betrayal did to them. 

“Why did he leave?”

“He didn’t want to work for the police anymore. That’s pretty much all I know.” Jaehyun takes a breath before his next words. “It has something to do with our case. With that gang. I actually hoped I’ll find him if I follow you around.”

He loves his brother. Doyoung hurts for him, but there’s nothing he can say that would change things. He remembers the way they talked about Jeno at the police station. Violent, dangerous. If Jaehyun knew, it would only make things worse. 

Which is why, Doyoung breaks the eye contact, looks at his hands around the empty glass, while changing the topic:

“That girl at the bar... Is she working with you?” He raises his gaze again, watches Jaehyun’s stunned expression, as if he’d forgotten all about her. “Won’t you lose your job or something?”

“I… uh..” He laughs awkwardly. “That was my ex.”

“Your ex?” Doyoung feels his eyes widen. “But she– she looked straight at me and well, she was angry or something.”

“Oh, God.” Jaehyun groans and hides behind his hands, as he falls back to lean on the sofa. 

“What?”

“Give me a minute.”

He _whines_ , which makes Doyoung even more confused. By the time Jaehyun puts his hands down and straightens back up, he still has no idea what’s going on. 

“We…uh… we kind of broke up, because I told her I was bi…?” _Oh_. “She grew jealous and thought I was untrustworthy or whatever. Couldn’t handle it well, so we ended it. I guess, she saw us together tonight and thought… well.”

Doyoung tries to drink from the glass, then remembers it’s empty and puts it away. 

“You’re bisexual.”

“Yeah.” Jaehyun shifts in his seat, as if to make himself smaller. His voice is quiet, too. “You’re only the second person I’ve told, to be honest. It’s all new for me.”

“I’m sorry if I forced you.”

“No, it’s fine. Truly. I’m not ashamed or anything. Just insecure, because I don’t know how to… well, _be_ it, I guess?”

Doyoung puts his hands on Jaehyun’s, which are squeezed on his lap. Leans in closer to look him straight in the eyes. 

“You’re still the same. You just understand yourself a little better now.”

“Yeah. I know.”

Jaehyun tentatively replaces his fingers cover Doyoung’s and they stay like this for a while. The silence is easy this time, comfortable even, and in it, Doyoung can feel his chest tighten with a need for closeness. He thinks back on how he actually felt _relieved_ to see Jaehyun’s car at the supermarket, how he had a good time today, even with a constant reminder of what he doesn’t have anymore.

Now they’re here, with Jaehyun’s heart in the open – his ex, his brother, his orientation. Doyoung feels like he took more than he should have, without being honest once. And yet, all he wants is to take more. He finds himself already leaning in, when suddenly, Jaehyun stands up. 

“I think we’d better go to bed. Is the sofa okay with you?”

“I’ll make do.” Doyoung hopes his smile isn’t as awkward as he feels it is. “Do you mind if I’ll take a shower?”

“Sure.”

***

“I _like_ him, hyung. Can you imagine?”

“You’ve been whining about it for two days now, I think I’m ready to write a book about it.” 

Despite his words, Taeil doesn’t sound annoyed. On the contrary, his voice is amused, his hand patting Doyoung’s shoulder. 

“I can’t _not_ whine about it. This is a disaster. A catastrophe.”

“It’s you who’s a disaster. And a drama queen.” When Doyoung pouts, he just snickers. “Remind me again, why won’t you confess?”

_Because he’s a part of the investigation team whose goal is to put me and my friends in jail. And all of this is because his little step-brother is a piece of shit._

Well, actually, Donghyuck sent him a video message a few days ago, from an email address that’s been already deactivated. There were some news of Yuta and Yerim, and it also explained the whole drama with Jeno, Renjun and Jaemin. Doyoung isn’t one to forgive easily, but right now he isn’t one to talk about liking the right guy either, so. He still wants to blame Jaemin, but it’s also a relief to know that the three of those are still together. Somehow their relationship became a universal certainty. 

“It’s complicated. He’s just out of a relationship. And we… might not be right for each other.”

“Okay.” Taeil uses that whatever-rocks-your-boat kind of tone, but still doesn't press it. “Is Johnny joining us today or what?”

They’ve been waiting for him at the movie theater for about twenty minutes now. Doyoung’s popcorn is already halfway gone and he’s starting to get pissed off.

“Maybe he’s stuck in traffic. Or maybe his friend is late. Who’s he, by the way, do you know?”

“Haven’t the faintest idea.” Taeil answers while looking around. “Though, I guess we’ll find out now.”

Doyoung turns in the direction of his gaze and almost chokes on his popcorn. 

Johnny is indeed coming their way, but the thing is that the one by his side is Jaehyun, which admittedly makes Doyoung’s heart trip a little for more than one reason. 

It’s been about a week since the club and everything. Doyoung still hasn’t returned Jaehyun’s t-shirt that he borrowed and… um, the boxers, too. 

He’s wearing a long creamy coat over a dark shirt and black jeans, and Doyoung’s annoyed by the fact that Jaehyun looks _that_ good, like… couldn’t he at least dress not like he’s here to court someone? More importantly, what is he doing here at all? 

“Hey, guys!” Johnny rushes to hug them both at the same time. “Sorry, we’re late, _someone_ was taking too long.”

“I’ll treat you to dinner after this.” Jaehyun offers with a small smile and then startles seeing Doyoung. “Hi.”

“Hi.”

“Do you, guys, know each other?”

“He’s… uh… Jungwoo’s friend. The one he met that one movie night at our place...?” Doyoung tries not to blush under Taeil’s knowing gaze. 

“Really? Wow, man.” Johnny puts his hands around Jaehyun’s shoulders. “Were you looking for Sicheng’s?”

“Yeah.”

Damn, so there really _was_ a friend. 

“The universe is full of coincidences.” Doyoung can practically feel his friend’s amusement. “I’m Taeil, by the way.”

“Jaehyun.”

They shake hands and then Johnny runs for the popcorn, with Taeil in a tow because the one in Doyoung’s hands actually might have been meant for them two to share. 

“What the hell? Isn’t it your day off? I haven’t seen you near my house today. Jaehyun, if they see you here with me—”

“Hey, hey, chill.” Jaehyun steps closer, touching his elbow. “I’m fine. I’m the only one in charge of you now. It’s been a month, and nothing suspicious happened, so they decided to take it easy.”

“Then how come you weren’t with me this morning?”

Jaehyun takes a deep breath and looks around, then leans closer, visibly uncomfortable:

“I didn’t need to. There’s a bug in your phone.”

“ _What?_ ”

“I’m sorry.” His hand falls from Doyoung’s elbow to his fingers and squeezes. “I put it in during the interrogation.”

Doyoung remembers the moment on the stairs, the first time he ever saw Jaehyun. 

“Is it even legal? Why didn’t you tell me?”

They’ve been texting each other for the past few days, even drank coffee together once. Doyoung thought they were close enough to ignoring the obvious problem between them, but Jaehyun actually _bugged his phone_.

“Doyoung, please.” He looks soft and so, so beautiful, it hurts. “We’ve been good, I know. I couldn’t find a way to bring it up, but now it’s the only reason why they thought it fine to call off everyone else except me.”

“Oh! _Thank you_ then! This changes everything!”

“ _Doyoung._ ”

Sometimes he wishes he had listened to Yuta and actually learned how to throw a proper punch. 

“You are so lucky you’re pretty.”

Jaehyun smiles at him and raises his eyebrows, as if just making sure. 

“Just for this, you are going to treat me for lunch tommorow.”

“It’s a date!”

“Wow, Jae, you work fast.” Johnny’s smirk interrupts the system crash in Doyoung’s brain. “Only just entered the gay world and already scored a date.”

“Shut up, Johnny.” Doyoung elbows him. “It’s not like that.” 

“Yeah, I can see that.” The three of them simultaneously look down on his fingers in Jaehyun’s hand. Doyoung hastily breaks contact and takes a step back. 

“Shouldn’t you be getting popcorn?”

“Yeah, change the subject.” Johnny rolls his eyes, but all Doyoung actually sees is an unreadable expression on Jaehyun’s face. “Taeil has it. Now, come on, lovebirds, we have a movie to catch.”

He wants to say that the film was boring as hell, but the truth is, Doyoung have only seen the beginning. He had a deadline today’s morning, which resulted in a sleepless night of editing his work before sending it to the teacher. At the end of the movie, he hears Jaehyun’s voice in his ear, softly calling his name. Doyoung whines quietly and turns his head to hide from the light. 

“Come on, I’m hungry.”

He realizes in this moment that the thing he’s snuggling in is Jaehyun’s coat, which wakes him up instantly. He moves away, searching for words to say, but in the end only gapes, like a fish out of the water. Jaehyun stands up with an amused smile on his face and takes Doyoung’s hand, tugging him to follow. They’re already out in the mall, when Doyoung remembers that there were four of them. 

“Where are Taeil and Johnny?”

“Taeil got called in to work, and Johnny said he’d drive him there.”

“Oh god, did they see– _Did they see me sleeping on your shoulder?_ ” If Ten finds out, Doyoung will have his life teased out of him. 

Jaehyun face falls a little and he lets go of Doyoung’s hand, as if he wasn’t aware that he took it in the first place. They step on an escalator heading down. 

“You make it sound like that’s a crime.” Jaehyun’s tone is a tad too soft to be teasing. 

“If that was a crime, it wouldn’t be a problem, since I’m already considered an outlaw.” 

“You seem awfully proud of that.”

“That’s because I wasn’t caught yet.” 

They share a glance and then laugh. It breaks the tension a little, but it’s obvious now that both of them have thought about the possibility of being more than just friends (are they even friends though?). Doyoung can’t decide whether he’s more excited or scared. There’s a part of him that still feels guilty for not telling the truth. Would Jaehyun understand? Does he, perhaps, like him enough to believe that there wasn’t anything horrible in what they’d been doing, to see the ridiculousness of this whole investigation, when there are bigger fish in the sea? All of it is eating him alive. 

It’s already at the restaurant, after they’ve ordered their food, that Doyoung tries to make himself feel a little better by sharing some information that he already has. 

“Jaehyun?”

“Yes?”

“Your brother, uh… Jaemin. Are there still no news of him?”

Jaehyun straightens a little and licks his lips. Doyoung refuses to think about his tongue and moves his gaze elsewhere. There is a woman behind Jaehyun, who is about to drip sauce on her white skirt. 

“No. Not really.”

“I have something that might help…?” He has to be careful, telling the truth while framing it in lies was mostly Kun’s talent and not his. “Those girls? The ones you’ve taken in with me that day. I met one of them.”

“When?” Jaehyun frowns, but waits for him to continue. 

“I was taking the trash out and bumped into her.”

“And?”

“Well, we got to talking, turned out she really was part of the gang.” Doyoung makes sure his voice is steady and words are not rushed. There is no evidence, he’s not putting anyone in trouble. “She then mentioned that it’s over now, thanks to some “police boy”. I asked her about it and she said that they were betrayed. Though, the guy has actually fallen for… ugh… two other guys?... Anyway, she said that the three of them are already out of the country, but thankfully safe.”

Jaehyun looks at him with empty eyes while processing the information. Doyoung waits for his reaction, hoping that the lie was convincing enough. By the time, he gets his answer, the waiter has already brought their dishes and the woman from earlier returned from the bathroom after trying (in vain) to remove the stain from her skirt. 

“That little shit.”

“I’m sorry?”

“Jaemin! I was so worried that he was kidnapped or something, but he run away! With two boyfriends! I can’t even—” Jaehyun stops himself and throws Doyoung a quick glance, before continuing. “Out of the country. I can’t believe him! I almost filed him as a missing person, was ready to destroy the note he left!”

“Look. You were right to be worried. It was irresponsible of him. But now you know he’s fine, right?”

Jaehyun sighs, ruffling his hair. 

“I suppose.”

“And you’re not going to track the girl down?”

“It’s no use. There’s no real evidence. And I doubt that you’ll be willing to act as a witness that she confessed to.” A pause. “To be honest, I don’t get why this case is taken so seriously. They did beat up some guys, but they’re mostly other criminals, far more dangerous than them.”

_Exactly._

Doyoung just shrugs. He probably should say something to make it seem like he isn’t part of said gang, but he wants to see if Jaehyun cares at all. 

“Okay. No more cop talk. It’s making me sick.” Maybe he doesn’t. 

Just when Doyoung’s ready to breathe again, Jaehyun reaches across the table and takes his hand. “Thank you. For telling me.”

“How could I not?”

Doyoung wants to think it’s the little truths that will make up their trust. And when it’s done, he’ll take the leap and, hopefully, Jaehyun will catch him. 

***

“Are you sure you don’t want to stay for tea?”

“Won’t Ten mind?”

“He’ll get over it.”

Jaehyun laughs, then gestures for Doyoung to lead the way into the building, instead of saying anything. 

“You do love him a lot, don’t you?”

“Ten? Oh, I hate him.”

“But he’s your best friend.”

They stop in front of the elevator and Doyoung looks at Jaehyun’s reflection in the mirror-like doors. It would be so much easier to lie. 

“He isn’t. Well, it’s more like… he’s second best.” Doyoung chuckles, thinking how he’s more honest about this with Jaehyun when he’s ever been with Taeyong. “Just don’t mention it to him.”

“Who’s the first then?”

There’s a ding and the doors open. Doyoung takes his time with coming in and pushing the right button, while preparing himself for the inevitable need to see his best friend again, to bicker, to laugh, to actually confess that he _is_ Doyoung’s best friend. 

“He isn’t around anymore.”

“He isn’t dead, right?”

“God, no.” Doyoung shivers at the thought. They reach his floor and walk down the corridor. When the pause stretches, he adds, “Just had to move away because of work.”

“I see.”

There’s no one at the apartment, and Doyoung would be lying, if he said he wasn’t glad. He checks the kitchen drawers, searching for tea, while Jaehyun goes to the bathroom. It suddenly takes Doyoung by surprise just how ridiculous it was of him to invite a guy for tea and not even think about the implication. It’s true that at first he thought Ten would be here, but now it takes too much effort to not wonder about how this evening will go, with him and Jaehyun alone in an empty apartment. 

“Stop thinking with your dick, idiot.” He mutters under his nose. 

“Talking to yourself?”

Doyoung jumps, nearly pushing one of the mugs to the floor. He turns around to see Jaehyun, leaning on the kitchen counter. There’s a smile on his face.  
_Well, let’s hope he didn’t hear anything._

“You scared the shit out of me!”

“Sorry.” Jaehyun laughs and comes closer. “So why are you calling yourself an idiot?”

“I just… I invited you for tea, but the only one we have is the one Ten brought back from Thailand, and I’m not sure if you drink something like this.”

“Let me see.” Jaehyun leans in closer and takes a sniff from the pack. Doyoung can’t help but stare, feeling the warmth at his side, and his heart skips a bit or two. “Oh, it smells nice.”

“Yeah.” He mentally slaps himself for sounding so breathless. 

“I’ll take it.” Jaehyun smiles, showing his dimples, slides his fingers through his hair, looks at him. His eyes reflect the light just right, and it’s Doyoung who _can’t take it_ anymore.

He leans in before he can even think about what he’s doing. Jaehyun isn’t surprised, though, he meets his lips eagerly, immediately shifting closer. Doyoung can feel his heart stutter, he drops the tea box and puts his hand on Jaehyun’s nape, deepening the kiss. The entire experience is heaven-like, as if he finally did something right in his life and this is his reward. Jaehyun kisses like he talks – playfully, but softly, at his own pace. It makes Doyoung shiver in his arms.  
It’s just their luck that this is the moment when there’s a knock at the door. Once-twice, then three more. Jaehyun whines, when Doyoung pulls away, and chases his lips, which is _maddening_. Doyoung honestly has no idea where he got so much self-restraint.

“If it’s Johnny, I’ll strangle him.”

Jaehyun just hums, nosing at his neck, but then takes a step back and lets him go.

One more set of knocks. Once-twice, three more.  
It makes Doyoung uneasy, but he’s too preoccupied with thoughts of Jaehyun and kissing and Jaehyun again. He walks to the door, hoping that it’s some lost pizza guy or whatever. Only when he’s already opening it, he realizes who it really is.

_One-two, three-four-five. Remember it, everyone. That is the rhythm we use, when we need to contact each other out there._

Doyoung can hear Jaehyun’s steps behind him, can feel both dread and relief, because when the door opens, he sees his best friend – Lee Taeyong. 

Before any of them can say anything, something is almost tackling Doyoung to the floor, tightly squeezing his waist. 

“Hy-y-ung.” The irritating whine is practically Donghyuck’s trademark. Doyoung missed it to bits. 

“Hyuck?”

His hair is dyed sandy blond color and he feels thinner in Doyoung’s grasp. The fake frown on his face is still cute, though, and when he finally smiles, it lights up his whole face. 

“What the hell, guys?”

Donghyuck lets go of him, and before anything else, Doyoung moves to Taeyong, hugging him as if they haven’t seen each other in years. It’s comforting and familiar, makes him want to tear up a little. Taeyong even lifts Doyoung off his feet, laugh vibrating through his chest. 

“I thought I’d never see you again!”

There’s third person entering, the one Doyoung haven’t seen in real life before, but knows very well from Donghyuck’s stories and photos. 

“You must be Mark.”

“I am.” The guy smiles awkwardly and instinctively moves closer to his boyfriend. “Nice to finally meet you.”

Before he can answer there’s a quiet _Doyoung?_ behind him. 

Shit. This is going to be difficult. 

He turns around to see Jaehyun’s wary expression. He evidently understands what’s going on, his whole body is rigid, alert. Doyoung comes closer, but Jaehyun won’t take his eyes off Taeyong. 

“Please, let me explain.”

“If this is a trap—”

“It’s not, Jaehyun, I swear.”

“I know you!” Donghyuck pushes past Taeyong to take a closer look. “You’re Jaehyun, Jaemin’s step-brother. The one whose reports on us I read.”

“ _A cop?_ ”

Doyoung can feel panic rising in his chest. He takes a shaky breath and steps in front of Jaehyun, shielding him from the others, while blindly reaching for his hand behind his back. Jaehyun accepts it – hesitantly, but it’s still _something_.

“Taeyong, give me five minutes. It’s alright. Then, we’ll talk.”

Taeyong looks him in the eyes. There’s uncertainty in his eyes, the one that has been placed there by Jaemin. Fear. Yet he knows Doyoung, trusts him more than anyone, so he nods. 

“Thank you.”

He tugs Jaehyun with him to his bedroom and closes the door behind them. The silence is familiar in the way it is unwelcome. 

Jaehyun sits down on the bed, running a hand through his hair. Doyoung thinks back to the kiss in the kitchen and instantly knows that he will work this out no matter what. 

“Was that Lee Taeyong? The leader?” Jaehyun’s voice is quiet, so he has to come closer to hear him better. 

“Yes, it's him. But I didn’t know he’ll show up. I didn’t even think we’d ever see each other ever again.”

“Yeah, I’ve noticed _that_.”

It strikes Doyoung that the way he and Taeyong greeted each other could be understood as a bit too intimate by anyone who didn’t know them or their gang. 

“No, Jaehyun. We’re friends. He’s the one I told you about today.” He comes closer and crouches in front of Jaehyun to look into his face. Takes his hand once again. “I only want _you_.”

Jaehyun raises his eyes to look into his, but says nothing. 

“What you said today… about us receiving too much attention. It’s true. We didn’t do anything bad, and even if we did, it wasn’t worse than what’s— what’s been done to us.” Doyoung stumbles, remembering the dead body of a girl who was taken by some thugs when he’d only joined. Yuta made sure that debt was paid. “I don’t know why they came now, but I promise you it won’t harm anyone innocent. Trust me.”

“Doyoung, you recruited _teenagers_.”

“Only the ones, who needed help! We took care of them, the way their parents never did.”

“Why didn’t you tell me before?”

“I was in a bliss.” Doyoung raises another hand to cover his and Jaehyun’s. “It’s been… horrible without them, empty. I stayed behind, because I had a solid cover-story, one that could be proved. And then, all of them, they were just… gone. Out of my life, like they weren’t even there. You were the reminder that they _were_. And after, it was easier with you, if I didn’t think what you’d say about me being a criminal. You made me want to start it anew, without the past holding me back. I just wanted to make sure I wouldn’t put the others in danger, if I told you.”

Silence. Doyoung licks his lips and feels like he’s going to cry. He adds one more thing, hearing his voice shake:

“Jaehyun, they are my family.” 

One heartbeat, two heartbeats. Something breaking behind Jaehyun’s expression. 

Doyoung feels a hand on his neck and a second later, he’s being kissed. This one is not playful, it’s heavy and hot, as if Doyoung’s being claimed. He moans into Jaehyun’s mouth and falls on his knees, trying to move closer. When they part – Doyoung’s hands gripping Jaehyun’s waist, their foreheads touching – it’s another silence, filled with ragged breathing.  
His knees ache, yet he hates the thought of moving, likes it too much – being this close, wanting Jaehyun to take him apart. 

“We… ah, probably, should get out there.”

“Okay.”

“U-huh.”

“In a minute.” Doyoung answers before stealing one more kiss. 

By the time they remember themselves, Jaehyun’s already in his lap, hand on his jaw, the other in his hair – he’s everything Doyoung can feel. 

There’s a knock on the door and Donghyuck’s voice: “Hyung, even if you killed him in there, we’ll help with the body, but right now _I’m hungry_.”

“God, we’re coming!”

Jaehyun slides of him to the floor, and both of them need to take a minute to calm themselves. When they look at each other – once or twice – both start to giggle, and Doyoung feels as if he’s a sixteen-year-old, hiding his first boyfriend from his parents. 

When they come out, the atmosphere is pretty tense, though Hyuck looks like he’s on vacation. Doyoung nods to Jaehyun to sit (with everyone else already settled) and makes a quick trip to the refrigerator. Before joining Jaehyun on the couch, he gives Donghyuck a container with yesterday’s salad and a pair of chopsticks.

“You’re the best, hyung.”

“I know.” He turns to Taeyong, who’s standing at the TV-set, looking at pictures. “So? What’s going on?”

Taeyong turns around, but looks at Jaehyun, his expression cold and serious.

“We have information and something that needs your attention and help.”

“Okay, and that is?”

“I think he should leave first. ” 

Jaehyun answers Taeyong’s gaze with his own, the sudden hostility between them makes Doyoung want to hide somewhere far away. Donghyuck, though, he’s a picture of nonchalance, feeding some salad to Mark, who’s perched on the side of his loveseat. Mark, who looks like his parents are fighting. 

“I trust him.”

“Well, wasn’t it the same with Jeno and Renjun?”

“We’ve been over this, hyung.” Suddenly Donghyuck is serious, as if it’s his own relationship they’re talking about. “Jaemin wouldn’t have let it happen, if he could. And _all of us_ trusted him, by the way.”

Taeyong sighs, then sits on the edge of the little table. Doyoung glares at him though, so he just moves to the floor. 

“Why are there only two of you? Well, and Mark.”

“I just tagged along to tell Hyuck to shut up at the right times.” The guys chuckles, before stopping Donghyuck’s hand right before it slaps his thigh. “And I’m the only one with a car, so.”

“The rest are gone. Yuta’s in Chicago, the kids in China, Kun… I have no idea where he is, to be honest.” Taeyong looks positively miserable, talking about them falling apart. “And I didn’t want to bother the girls. Not after they’ve been taken.”

“But it’s okay to bother Doyoung?”

“Jaehyun, don’t.”

“No, I’ll tell him.” Taeyong straightens his back, glaring in their direction. “The reason we’re here is because you and your people suck at doing your job.”

“ _Excuse me?_ ”

“There’s a dude who’s behind this.” Donghyuck blurts out, evidently trying lower the tension. “He’s pretty high in police system or whatever, but he works with some guys on, ugh… our side of Seoul. They deal drugs.”

“Okay. What does that have to do with us, though?”

“Well, you remember that time Renjun punched a guy because he wouldn’t leave Jaemin alone?”

“Yeah.”

It was a few months back. They were celebrating a deal between them and the Moonies (Doyoung still doesn’t get who would want their gang to be named like that), and a guy was hitting on Jaemin. The latter trying to not cause a scene, very politely declined his advances, which led the poor bastard think he was just playing coy. While Jaemin still didn’t want to start a fight, Renjun appeared out of nowhere, throwing a punch he could only have learned from Jeno. They hadn’t lost the alliance, but the party was over after that, the guy being led away by two others. Though it was such a small thing, everyone only remembers it because Huang Renjun almost never gets to the physical way of resolving conflicts.

“Turns out, he was a brother of the leader, and when they got information about the drug business, the best thing they thought to do was blackmail the guy into destroying us, forcing the investigation.”

Doyoung has been listening to this for less than five minutes and his head already hurts. He looks at Jaehyun, who apparently seems to find all of this ridiculous, since his next words are: “Who the fuck does that because someone punched their brother for being a dick?”

“Well, I personally think, they found out about Jaemin’s true identity and were afraid that he’ll take down not only us, but them, too.” Donghyuck talks as if he makes assumptions about main characters in his favorite drama.

“It doesn’t matter.” Taeyong intervenes before the guy gets too theoretical. “The thing is, without their involvement, our case wouldn’t even be opened.”

“Yeah.” Jaehyun agrees, nodding his head as if suddenly understanding something. “The first orders were to just observe in case there was abuse towards minors. I’m relatively new and inexperienced, they didn’t want to give me anything major.”

“Okay. So, there’s a bad guy among the law-abiding police workers and a bitchy couple of gang rats. What’s new?”

“I want the drug dealer out of the system.” Taeyong takes on his ‘boss’ role and says it as if it’s already done. “There are teenagers working for that old fuck. And also, well, I’d like to get a little revenge for destroying the Neos.”

“Neos?”

“It’s from ‘Neo’.” Doyoung explains, looking to Jaehyun. “Our name?”

“ _You have a name?_ ”

“Don’t tell me you didn’t know.” Donghyuck’s voice is mocking, but only a little. “You’ve been keeping tabs on us for almost a year.”

“I didn’t even think—”

“Can we stick to the topic, please?” More than anything, Doyoung hates when they’re getting distracted during planning. It slows everything down and makes him want to strangle someone. “What’s your plan?”

“I want you to strike up a deal with Moonies. You’re the best at this kind of negotiations.”

“The hopeless ones?”

“What kind of a deal?” Jaehyun moves a little closer, putting a hand on Doyoung’s thigh, as if he might not let him do it. 

Doyoung would be lying if he said it wasn’t somehow sweet of him. Maybe, a bit naïve, too. 

Before Taeyong can say anything there’s a loud noise. Everyone turns to Mark, who looks so embarrassed, his face red, at the same time slapping Donghyuck’s shoulder, so that he would stop laughing. Honestly, Doyoung has forgotten the guy was even there in the first place.

“Okay, maybe, we should eat and then continue,” says Taeyong. 

It is while Donghyuck and Mark are finishing their meals (Taeyong has eaten only a bit, he’s never that much hungry when he’s wired up about a deal), that Jaehyun asks the question Doyoung stopped thinking of since the first month of working with everyone.

“How did you know all this?”

“Hyuck was bored,” answers Taeyong, lazily stretching his arms. 

“He was _bored_?”

“Yes, that’s what geniuses do when they have no work,” beams Donghyuck. “We become bored and so, we start researching.”

“He means, looking for trouble,” supplies Mark, getting a kick at his shin. 

“Care to elaborate?”

“I’ve looked through reports once again and realized there was a turning point, after which all the orders were rather… aggressive. So I found the guy, who was issuing them, looked through his calls, properties, whatever I could get my eyes on. And then, Markie—” at this he turns to his boyfriend to send him a wink. “—noticed an address that he’s heard of at one of the parties. We went there, we saw Moonies and saw the drugs. I’d dig up a little more, but at first I had to contact Taeyong.”

“Your abilities are kind of scary.” Jaehyun looks impressed. “Are all of you guys that skilled?”

“In different fields, but yes.”

“What’s your field?” It takes a moment for Doyoung to understand that he’s the one being asked.

“Basically, the same as my major, actually.” He chuckles, remembering how Kun once said he was the only actually qualified member of the gang. “I draw up proposals and deals, find a suitable way to persuade people to agree to our terms. That kind of thing.”

“Well, better than beating people up, I guess.”

“Oi. _Your brother_ was beating people up, you know,” says Taeyong. “And one of his boyfriends, too.”

Jaehyun raises his hands in action of giving up, then shakes his head a little. “God, I can’t believe he’s with The Lee Jeno.”

“Oh, don’t worry, he’s the sweetest guy. I mean, he used to send cat videos in the group chat,” Donghyuck sighs at that. “I kinda miss it.”

“It’s true,” Mark seems relieved to be a part of the conversation. “I’ve met Jeno and Renjun, they are both great and love Jaemin a lot.”

Jaehyun smiles a little at that, lowering his gaze to the table, as if lost in his thoughts. “He _is_ very loveable.”

 _So are you,_ Doyoung wants to say and feels himself flush at the thought. He catches Taeyong looking at him, but quickly turns away, then stands up to clean up the table. 

“We need to finish before—”

Sound of a key turning in the door lock, and then Ten’s voice. 

“Doyoungie, I’m home!”

Oh, for fuck’s sake. 

***

Jaehyun seems nervous, constantly shifting and taking little sips from his glass of water. Doyoung finds that amusing, also feels confident, somehow in control, because this is his, this is what he’s good at. 

“You need to calm down, we’re just here to talk.”

“I feel uncomfortable. This kind of places make me feel inadequate.”

It’s funny, really, because now, in his pristine shirt and gray slacks he looks exactly the kind of person to visit a high-class restaurant like this. _Expensive and hot,_ as Taeyong helpfully supplied earlier this evening. 

“Can’t be worse than listening to Ten whine about how I hide my friends from him.”

“You got me here,” Jaehyun chuckles. “But it was still better than Donghyuck trying to give me ‘you break his heart, I’ll cut off your testicles’ speech.”

“ _Oh, god._ He didn’t.”

“He did. That kid loves you a lot.”

“I’d rather he loved being tactful and not a pain in the ass.”

“Well, he did get a promise to be a nice boyfriend out of me, so I guess, he has his uses.”

Doyoung startles at the word and gapes at Jaehyun, not knowing what to say. They haven’t discussed anything in particular about their relationship, there wasn’t time what with the preparations and other stuff. But now, Doyoung can see that Jaehyun, much like him, thought a lot about those kisses, too. Maybe, even waited for the right opportunity to do it again. 

Only it’s not right now, because as soon as he finally finds his voice, Jaehyun winks at him with a hushed _later_ and stands up to greet a guest coming to their table. 

It’s a woman in her fourties or so, her hair is dyed blond, which along with a red dress and some grand jewelry makes her look somewhat regal. Only Doyoung is too experienced to be intimidated by that, as he shows by bowing only so slightly, not sparing a glance to a guy standing next to her. 

“Good evening.”

“Seungjeon, thank you for coming.”

“Well, you’ve made some interesting points,” her tone is cold, which Doyoung can’t really blame her for, since they actually blackmailed Moonies to arrange this meeting. “Not to mention, your delivery was quite a spectacle. I don’t think my guys figured out how to get rid of that nasty virus.”

“Your database is safe, don’t worry.” Jaehyun’s nervousness is gone, just like that. It’s kind of hot, in Doyoung’s unbiased opinion. 

“You kids and your love for games,” she laughs and asks the waiter nearby for some expensive french wine. 

“Well, this game will be our last one, so please, indulge us.”

“Why isn’t Taeyong here? Was that boy chased away by your little ambush?”

It isn’t surprising that she knows who Jaehyun is, it is annoying, though, how she looks at him, as if he’s a weakness in the plan. Doyoung is fast to divert her attention, though. 

“Taeyong has other engagements, which demand his undivided attention. I practically have the same authority, you know that.”

“You also have the attitude, which isn’t appreciated.”

“I don’t think you have a choice, though.”

There’s a silence in which Seungjeon just looks at him, visibly annoyed. Doyoung just feels smug, also spotting Jaehyun’s impressed (though very subtle) expression. 

“What do you want? And why are you with the police’s errand boy?”

“We want the proof of Kim Minjoon’s drug dealings.”

“For revenge?” Doyoung can see how at ease she feels, always underestimating them because they are younger. 

“Partly. It doesn’t concern you, though.”

“And you?”

The waiter bring three glasses, pouring red wine in each. Jaehyun takes a sip from his, slow and relaxed, then _smirks_.

“I just don’t like having the jerk as my boss.”

“Or you like criminals in your bed.” Doyoung flinches at her words. “Just like your little brother. What a cute boy! How could you let him into their lair? So irresponsible of you,” she clicks her tongue and smiles innocently. 

_Please, let her choke on this wine._

“We can discuss my love life and my brother some other time.”

“Wouldn’t you like to know what we have to offer?” adds Doyoung. 

“Pray tell.”

“You get to keep your database intact, also half of Neo’s property.”

“That’s kind of weak.”

“I’ll throw in the evidence of your deals in Busan.”

“All this for locking up that guy? Why are you so desperate?”

“We are not desperate,” answers Jaehyun. “We just have nothing to lose.”

“Not even your job, sweetheart?”

“Actually, I’ll take it as a favor from you to not mention me or my brother anywhere. You wanted to get rid of him, and now he’s gone. I am not going to make a goal out of ruining you, and you’ll forget all about this messy business with Neo.”

“Your offer sounds like a threat.”

“It’s not,” Doyoung sighs. “We want to be nice. Please, just accept it.”

“And lose the opportunity of watching you and Taeyong live in hiding and fear of the police?” 

“Okay. Jaehyun?”

Since Doyoung’s calls are still reported to the office, they thought it safer to make calls from his phone. Jaehyun waits for Donghyuck to answer and then puts him on speaker. 

“Hey, guys! What’s up?”

“Our partner needs a little motivation.”

“Oh.” Some shuffling noise. “That’s easy. Do I need to send in the murder weapon or just show the guy?”

“What is this nonsense?”

Donghyuck seems to make a decision and hangs up, then makes a video call. Doyoung presses the green button and turns the phone to Seungjeon. He shakes his head at the waiter who wants to refill their wine glasses. 

“Look who’s here!” There’s another noise, and then she gasps. 

“Seungmo!”

As far as Doyoung knows, it’s the same guy who was hitting on Jaemin. He’s also Seungjeon’s brother. 

“Nice fella, isn’t he? Likes a pretty face,” croons Donghyuck. “Was on me in a minute.”

“What’s going on?” She’s hissing at Doyoung, her face going red from anger. 

“You wanted a threat, and I gave you one.”

“You wouldn’t dare touch him.”

“Oh no, we don’t need to. There’s a murder weapon which was used by one of your people.” He takes out his own phone and shows the picture. “Donghyuck will make sure it is your brother’s fingerprints there and then sends it to the police.”

“It will reveal not only your gang’s activity, but your own identity,” continues Jaehyun. “And I will personally see to it that you won’t get away and disappear, like Neos.”

Seungjeon takes a moment to stop fuming and drinks the rest of her wine, while Jaehyun ends the call, thanking Donghyuck. 

“You should be glad Taeyong’s not here. He’s actually busy preparing everything for the successful transfer of our properties to you.” Doyoung forgot how much he enjoyed the part where his plans were working. “You should send the evidence to Jaehyun, here’s the email address.”

She’s still not talking, when they are standing up, ready to leave. Doyoung smiles and leans in a little to look into her face. “Do we have a deal?”

“We do.” 

“Nice 'playing' with you, then. Thanks for the wine.”

At the door they are stopped by two huge guys, each of them with a fist in their shirts. Before anything, there’s a gun in Jaehyun’s hand, from somewhere inside of his coat. Doyoung tries to not look frightened.

“I don’t think you want to do that,” warns Jaehyun.

One of the man looks behind them at Seungjeon. Doyoung wonders if she’s pissed off enough to just have them both taken and killed. Yet, in a couple of seconds they are free to go. Jaehyun puts away the gun and grabs Doyoung’s sleeve, pulling at it.

After calling Taeyong to say that everything’s done, they take a walk to Jaehyun’s place. Doyoung feels giddy, trully _alive_ , and he can’t stop smiling. 

“I can see why you love this job.”

“God, have you seen her face?” Doyoung laughs, playfully hitting Jaehyun’s shoulder with his. “Priceless!”

“Should we celebrate or something?”

“Absolutely! We’ll order some Chinese and then bingle watch some bad drama.”

“Is that how you celebrate these things?”

“That or we get completely shitfaced. Kun hated that, though. He doesn’t drink much.”

“I see,” Jaehyun chuckles, but there’s something disappointed in his posture. Doyoung feels it immediately, as there are sirens going off in his head. 

He doesn’t dare ask until they reach his house. He also isn’t sure whether it’s fine now to go in, so he stops at the first of three steps to the front door. 

“What’s wrong?” 

Jaehyun turns around upon hearing the question and for a few seconds doesn’t understand what he means. When he does, his face softens. 

“It’s just that you were great today.”

“Well, I did have a person I wanted to impress sitting next to me.” 

Jaehyun doesn’t smile at that, takes two steps down, closer to Doyoung and raises a hand to touch his coat.

“Are you sure you’ll be okay leaving this behind?”

“I already did, though?” Doyoung frowns, not getting it. “I don’t understand.”

“You love those people. You love striking up deals with dangerous people, and you… well, you’re actually kind of scary, when you’re blackmailing and threatening people.” He laughs with a sad smile, then raises his gaze to Doyoung’s face, letting his hand fall back to his side. “Are you sure you’ll want a normal life after this?”

_Are you sure you’ll want me?_

“Jaehyun, I am free of this.” Doyoung takes both of his hands in his. “I do love it, but I know it’s over. I don’t want another gang and I really don’t like panicking over being caught. It does bring me joy, you are right. But I made peace with my new life, the one that has you in it.”

“I just don’t want you to stop being yourself because my job, among other things, makes it dangerous for you.”

“You make me feel _safe_ , Jaehyun, alright? I’m fine.”

He doesn’t answer. Just sighs, freeing one of his hands and leads Doyoung to the front door, and then to the elevator, and then to his apartment. Closes the door, then turns to Doyoung and kisses him, both hands cupping his jaw. It’s soft and tender, yet rushes to Doyoung’s head like a strong drink. 

“Hey.” He pulls away, holding Jaehyun’s waist. 

“Yes?” Their eyes meet, and both of them giggle. 

“It’s my turn to ask whether you’ll be okay with ‘a criminal in your bed’.”

“I’m too far gone to not be. And you’re not in my bed.”

“Yet.”

***

It’s in the early hours of morning, tangled in sheets and Jaehyun’s hands, that Doyoung wakes up from a bad dream and instantly feels okay, without having to spend hours on worrying over everything. It hits him with a wave of relief, that now it’s all fine, and all good, and he is _home_.


End file.
